The Wonder of You (The Miracle of Your Love) (story arc)
is the nineteenth story arc of JoJolion. It follows Josuke, Rai and Yasuho's chase after the last member of the Locacaca Organization, the head doctor Satoru Akefu. At the same time, it follows Mitsuba's deeper involvement in the plot surrounding the Locacaca and her family. Summary 6 days, 4 hours, 12 minutes before the harvest. Josuke, Rai and Yasuho start their search for the mysterious head doctor, the supposed last member of the Locacaca Organization. Although she tags along, Yasuho is still certain that the Locacaca is in the Higashikata House. The trio incidentally are informed that the head doctor, Satoru Akefu is right behind them, taking his leave. Despite supposedly being a 89 years old man walking with a cane, Akefu disappears from sight in the crowd of the hospital. Following him down a staircase, Josuke catches a glimpse of an unknown Stand on the ceiling. Josuke summons Soft & Wet to attack it but the Stand disappears and the trio loses track of the doctor. The group then suddenly collide with a hospital bed rolling in their way and Tooru appears again, trying to flirt with Yasuho which causes some suspicion fueled by jealousy from Josuke's part. Nonetheless, Tooru politely shows that Dr. Akefu has been sitting behind them. Puzzled that he escaped notice until now, Josuke and Rai then bump against a glass door, and trip over scattered chairs. Before such incidents, Rai concludes that the head doctor is certainly the mastermind of the whole Locacaca Organization and a Stand User at that. Meanwhile, Josuke notices a suspicious bleeding on the hand that has touched the door. The doctor then keeps evading the group and eventually exits the hospital. While Yasuho and Josuke become embroiled in a love triangle with Tooru starting to approach Yasuho again and Josuke being unsure of Yasuho's true feeling, Rai's legs have been inexplicably shredded. The trio realizes that they are indeed in the middle of a Stand attack. Yasuho and Josuke continue to seek the doctor who now has boarded a bus and a car almost crash into them, forcing them to abandon the chase for now. However, Josuke then gets into trouble when a patient with a broken neck dies after trying to ignite a fight. Josuke is now a suspect and must be detained, leaving Yasuho alone, although Tooru is still roaming close to her. Meanwhile, Mitsuba tries to clear Tsurugi's name but isn't sure he is totally innocent. 6 days, 3 hours, 25 minutes before the Harvest, Mitsuba meets with the parents' association about the accident. While she gets into a fierce argument and insults one of the mothers, , the camera recording also allows her to spot the head doctor being near the gates as the incident happened. Mitsuba returns to her home and tries to talk to Jobin about the incident, only causing a lengthy speech about the strength of the Higashikata Family. Puzzled, Mitsuba notices the head doctor Satoru Akefu standing near the edge of the estate ground. Trying to open the window, Mitsuba accidentally breaks her nail on the window frame and gets distracted, losing sight of the doctor. Reminiscing the findings of Josuke, Yasuho and Rai, Mitsuba is confused as to why the head doctor would lurk near the estate. Asking Jobin for a band-aid, she then catches a glimpse of the new Locacaca tree hidden among cacti. Although Jobin acts unconcerned, he begins to have doubts about Mitsuba. Also 5 days before the harvest, Maako then meets with her boyfriend Ojiro Sasame, beginning to rant about her current worries such as Mitsuba's disrespect and her dream of acquiring the Higashikata's precious land. Mentioning the rumor about the healing soils around the Higashikata House, Ojiro becomes highly interested and remembers about the Locacaca too. Appearances |Av5=RaiMamezukuAv.png|Name5=Rai Mamezuku |Av6=Mitsuba H.png|Name6=Mitsuba Higashikata |Av7=DoctorJJL.png|Name7=Wu Tomoki|Status7= |Av8=YasuhoAv.png|Name8=Yasuho Hirose |Av9=TooruAv.png|Name9=Tooru |Av10=UrbanGuerillaAv.png|Name10=Urban Guerilla|Status10= |Av11=PoorTomAv.png|Name11=Poor Tom|Status11= |Av12=OjiroAv.png|Name12=Ojiro Sasame |Av13=MakorinAv.png|Name13=Minor Characters#Maako Kitani|SName13=Maako Kitani|Status13= |Av14=HollykiraAV.png|Name14=Holy Joestar-Kira|Status14= |Av15=NorisukeAv.png|Name15=Norisuke Higashikata IV|Status15= |Av16=KaatoAv.png|Name16=Kaato Higashikata|Status16= |Av17=KiraJJLAv.png|Name17=Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion)|SName17=Yoshikage Kira|Status17= }} |Av4=MitsubaStandAv.png|Name4=Awaking III Leaves |Av5=DoggyStyleAv.png|Name5=Doggy Style }} Chapters *84 (931). *85 (932). *86 (933). Volumes *21 (125). The Wonder of You References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Story Arcs Category:Story arcs